


少年情怀总是春 1

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	少年情怀总是春 1

三石坐在床上，斜倚着床头，急切的抚弄勃发的下身。  
不行。不够。  
力气越来越大，发出黏腻的摩擦声，刺激得顶端吐出更多的液体，让声音更加淫靡。  
“不乖，自己偷玩。”  
三石闻言连忙停下手中的动作，抬头看向刚从浴室走出来的人。  
“啊……坤哥，我忍不住……你太久了……”  
声音越说越小，说到后面还委屈起来，谁让他洗澡洗了那么久呢。  
圆圆的大眼睛，本来就因为欲望而红了的双眼，委屈起来更是氤氲着水汽，楚楚可怜。  
陈坤看着小孩，又好气又好笑，自己洗的久为了谁啊真是，还好意思委屈上了。  
陈坤叹口气，从床脚爬上去，一点一点爬到三石身边。  
“那，我补偿你。”  
拿开三石的手，手被拿开的时候，牵出一丝不舍的液体。陈坤轻笑，一点点把小孩手上的黏液舔干净。  
“坤……坤哥……”  
从三石的角度看去，只能见到陈坤嫣红的舌尖在自己手上游走，手掌，手指，然后是指缝，舌头在两个手指的缝隙间来回滑动……

三石觉得自己太危险了，会这样被这个人一口一口吃掉吗？  
陈坤一边舔，一边吊着眼睛看三石。对上他的眼睛之后，一点点吐出三石的食指，对他说，“看着我。”  
三石瞪得眼睛有些发酸，却舍不得眨眼。  
太……太淫荡了……  
坤哥怎么能够一边看着自己，一边把自己的下身含进去呢？发红的顶端，已经硬到发疼的柱身，都被他滑腻的舌头舔舐，唾液伴着黏液，自己下身湿的一塌糊涂，而坤哥还在继续，用舌头，用牙齿，用口腔……吞食自己。  
三石眼泪都被逼出来了，喘息也越来越急促，不由得伸手按住陈坤的头，开始自己慢慢挺动。  
陈坤原本不想他射在里面，想退开却被抓住头发更用力的往下按，抬眼却见到小孩通红的双眼紧紧盯着自己。只能努力放松自己配合他。  
三石射出来的瞬间，陈坤没有做好准备，被急急的喷了一嗓子，剧烈地咳嗽起来，一边往卫生间跑去。  
等三石慢慢平复喘息过了余韵，陈坤已经漱完口回来了。  
“坤哥……对……对不起啊，我……”  
三石有些心虚，不大敢看陈坤的眼睛。  
“臭小子，”陈坤走到床边，抬起他的下巴在他唇角轻轻咬了一下，“你得还回来。”  
“好！”  
三石跪坐起来，解开陈坤的浴巾，亲了一下小小坤，就被陈坤拉起来。  
“不对。”  
陈坤抬起一只脚踩到床边，引导三石的食指浅浅插了一下后穴。  
“这里才对。”

陈坤前半身趴在床头，双腿大大分开，底下躺着三石，正在卖力的舔弄。  
“啊……对……”  
三石一手揉捏着陈坤的腰，一手捏着软软的臀肉，感受这个人因为自己的动作而摆动的韵味。  
腰怎么能这么软。

“坤哥，你起来。”  
陈坤有些不舍得抬起腰，任小孩拖着自己的腰往后，又往自己腹下垫了个枕头。  
三石握着陈坤的腰，舔吻陈坤的后颈，然后顺着脊椎，一路往下，舔到腰窝的时候，用舌头沿着小小的圆圈舔舐。  
腰摆得更加的急了。  
三石更加变本加厉的舔，手也往上捏着陈坤胸前小小的突起。  
空调打得有些低吗？怎么这么颤微微的挺立着呢?

“啊……可以了。”  
陈坤摸索床头柜，递上润滑液和保险套。  
三石接过来，顺着陈坤的股缝，把润滑液滴上去，手指随着液体流动的痕迹，一寸一寸摩挲。  
润滑液很凉，可是手指很烫，陈坤轻声呻吟，不由得沉下腰，去追逐更多的快感。

三石的手指带着润滑液插进来的时候，陈坤发出满足的叹息，三石却草草抽插几下就把手指拔了出来。  
陈坤疑惑的转头，却看到三石挺着硬挺的肉棒就想往里插。  
“喂你……啊！”  
话还没说完就已经被插进来了。  
小孩虽然年纪不大，却发育得很好，还没有扩张就这么莽撞的插进来陈坤自然受不住。  
刚刚那点快感已经被痛感代替了。  
“坤哥，我忍不住了，你放松，好不好。”  
小孩插进来一个头，讨好的舔着自己的耳朵和脖子。  
我真是……唉……  
“你慢点，我受不住。”  
小孩得了他的首肯，高兴的在他脸颊上亲一口，又缠住他的唇舌，慢慢插了进来。

抽插了几下之后陈坤也渐渐适应了，摆着腰开始配合小孩。  
三石硬得发疼，又被紧致包裹着，却也不敢猛烈的抽插，这会看陈坤已经开始适应，不由加大了力度，往更深的地方探寻。  
“坤哥，我快一点，好不好。”  
不等回答，三石已经挺着腰加快了速度，陈坤被小孩突然加快的速度逼出了眼泪，不再压抑自己的呻吟。

“三石……啊……三石……”  
“要再快一点吗？”

三石被陈坤扭动的腰肢逼得失去本来就没有多少的意志力，也不管他受不受得住，把陈坤死死压在身下，耸动着屁股，操得又重又密。  
“慢……慢一点……”  
哪里听得见。  
耳边只充斥着喘息和呻吟，只充斥着肉体拍击的声音，只充斥着润滑液被摩擦的黏腻声响。  
三石咬着牙，用最快的速度操陈坤。  
最后咬着陈坤的后颈，射在了里面。

 

三石猛地坐起来，掀开被子。  
“卧槽！！！！”

这一天，三石同学的床单早早的就晾在了自己阳台上，而三石同学本人，不知为何总是红着脸发呆。


End file.
